poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Roo
Roo is a young kangaroo who is a good friend of Winnie-the-Pooh. He is also Kanga’s son (However he was "voiced" by a female suggesting Roo could be a daughter). Roo lives with his mother Kanga in a house near the Sandy Pit in the northwestern part of the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger and Lumpy are his best friends. In the Pooh Storybooks Roo constantly gets in trouble but he always learns his lesson. He is cheerful and enthusiastic, taking great joy in discovering the small wonders in life. He is also curious, fun, and loving, he looks at the world in a loving and sympathetic way. When speaking, Roo tends to use exclamations and frequently repeats himself in his excitement, like many small children. Roo is too young to know how to read or write, as evidenced by the fact that he signs the rissolution for Christopher Robin with a smudge instead of any attempt at letters. Roo is the youngest of the characters in the original Winnie-the-Pooh storybooks. Because of his young age, Roo is a very small animal, the smallest in the stories (other than Rabbit’s friends and relations, and Alexander Beetle), although he must be very close in size to Piglet since Kanga Ermm... Almost. is unable to tell the difference when an upset Piglet jumps into her pouch instead of Roo. (In Ernest H. Shepard’s illustrations, Roo appears to be very slightly smaller than Piglet.) He is also apparently small enough to fall down mouse holes while practicing jumps, and too small to reach the first rail of the Poohsticks bridge. Like most of the characters in Winnie the Pooh, Roo was based on one of Christopher Robin Milne’s stuffed toys. The illustrations show Roo with brown fur and an upturned tail. Roo and his mother, Kanga, come to the Forest "in the usual way" in Chapter VII of Winnie-the-Pooh. He also appears in Chapter VIII, is mentioned in Chapter IX, and appears again in Chapter X of that book. In The House at Pooh Corner, Roo appears in chapters II, IV, VI, VII, IX, and X, and is mentioned in a few others. Some of the adventures that Roo experiences include being "kidnapped" by Rabbit, accompanying the Expedition to the North Pole (and getting an impromptu swimming lesson), attending Christopher Robin’s party for Pooh, getting stuck in a tree with Tigger, and playing Poohsticks. Unlike many of the other characters in the Pooh books, Roo does not have a known favorite food, although his mother makes his watercress sandwiches on occasion. He dislikes the Extract of Malt that his mother gives his as "strengthening medicine" after meals, though he will reluctantly take it after some convincing from his mother. Some of Roo’s friends include Tigger, Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, his mother Kanga, Owl, and Christopher Robin. In the Disney Pooh Productions Roo retains his position as the youngest member of the Hundred Acre Wood. He is a friend to everyone in the Wood, but he greatly looks up to Tigger, as he admires Tigger’s bouncing ability. Roo has been heavily featured in a number of recent Pooh films. In Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Roo was upset when Rabbit cancelled easter and declared a new holiday called "Spring Cleaning Day". In Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Roo gained a best friend of approximately his own age in the form of Lumpy the heffalump. Since then, the two have been seen together at play in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and in many stories from My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Roo is very fond of his mom, Kanga, who always tries his best to take good care of him. In the book I Love You, Mama!, Roo wanted to give Kanga a special surprise for Mother's Day. A similar premise was used in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh story "How to Say I Love Roo," except this time the holiday was called I Love You Day. A popular episode from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh titled "The Old Switcheroo" (based on a sequence from one of the classic Pooh storybooks) featured Roo enlisting the help of Tigger to avoid taking a bath. Roo was sure that he wouldn’t like it, so Tigger came up with a plan to switch out Roo for Piglet. It seemed to work at first, but eventually both Tigger and Roo ended up in the bath and both were forced to admit that it wasn’t as bad as they thought. Roo even found it quite fun. These events were later featured in the film Piglet's Big Movie, forming the basis for the song "Mother's Intuition". Roo was also featured in some stories of The Book of Pooh. The story "Roo Sticks" related the time that she and Kanga first moved to the Wood. In "Do the Roo," Roo created a dance craze known as the "Roo” that also inspired a song named "Do the Roo." In "The Littlest Dinosore", Roo was bothered by his short stature but learned that even the smallest of us can do big things. Because of the character‘s very young age, Disney has generally preferred to have Roo voiced by an actual child. As such, Roo has had more voice actors than any other character in the series, including Clint Howard, Dori Whitaker, Dick Billingsley, Kim Christianson, Nicholas Melody, Nikita Hopkins, Jimmy Bennett and his current voice, Max Burkholder. Even Wyatt Hall and Alexander Gould (Same Voice actor as Nemo from Finding Nemo). Roo is also featured in the Pooh sections of the Kingdom Hearts series of games. He was not heard speaking in the original Kingdom Hearts, but Jana Bennett was featured as his voice in Kingdom Hearts II. In Heffalump Movie, Roo wants to join everyone else in the heffalump hunting expedition. However, Kanga doesn’t let him. Without Kanga’s knowledge, Roo goes to the water in the Hundred Acre Wood carrying a backpack packed with a sandwich and an apple. He hops across the bridge and finds a shed. He is too scared to go in, so he just asks who is in there. No one responds. A purple trunk extends from the bottom of the shed and takes Roo’s apple. The core rolls back. Roo opens the shed door and meets Lumpy. He is terrified but Lumpy calms him. They roll down a hill and jump in the water. Gallery Roo KH.png Roo-DMW2.jpg DMW2 - Roo.jpg Roo.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps com-4974.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps com-7412.jpg Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Roo.jpg The Book of Pooh - Roo.jpg Roo.PNG Roo2.png Roo made in two legs up just like Jiminy Cricket - Imgur.gif Kanga & Roo.jpg X360-ith.jpg Dotheroo.jpg Episodes.jpg Image7.jpg Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Lumpy and Roo.jpg Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Kanga Tucks Roo into Bed.jpg The Book of Pooh - Cast in Costumes.jpg Tigger's Family.PNG 07d1e47f8b250ac11453df3d878638da.jpg|King Roo 12.jpg 08 An Amazing Sight.jpg Dental Gopher & Roo.png File 8986a4a8.jpeg Christopher Robin Kanga and Roo Character Poster.jpg Roo Live Action 2018.png International * In Spanish, Roo is called Rito. See also Roo at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Singing characters Category:Male characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Original characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:Animals Category:Book characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Category:Kangaroos Category:Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters